


No Smoking

by fairyfeller



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfeller/pseuds/fairyfeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a further fifteen minutes, Robbie asked, “Is everything all right James? You seem... fidgety.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>James looked up, looking slightly bashful. “Nicotine craving," he explained, making a visible effort to still his fingers. "My resolution this year is to quit smoking."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ah, that explains why you've been abusing your pen all morning."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Smoking

Robbie could hear James tapping his pen against his desk again. He'd been at it for most of the morning - the only times when the sergeant wasn't tapping the pen was when he was chewing it.

_Tap tap tap._

_Tap tap tap._

There was no pattern to it, no discernible rhythm, just a constant stream tap tap tapping without rhyme nor reason.

It was beginning to grate on Robbie's nerves.

_Tap tap tap._

_Tap tap tap._

Just as Robbie was thinking of telling James to put the damn pen down and focus on his report, James abruptly stood, his chair scraping across the floor in his haste to get up. “I'm going out to get a coffee, sir. Do you want one?”

Robbie checked his watch. It had only just turned eleven; over an hour before James usually went to get coffees, and well past the time when he would be outside having a cigarette.

Then again, maybe James had realised how irritating his pen tapping had been, and was looking for an excuse to burn off his excess energy. “All right, if you're offering.”

James nodded before heading out the office, his fingers drumming against the side of his leg. Shaking his head at his sergeant, Robbie turned his attention back to his paperwork.

 

* * *

 

When James returned thirty minutes later, carrying two coffees and a bag of pastries, he still seemed unable to keep still. After sitting back at his desk, he was chewing on his pen, biting his nails, cracking his joints, adjusting in his seat - all with the accompaniment of either incessant pen tapping or the occasional drumming of his fingers.

After a further fifteen minutes, Robbie asked, “Is everything all right James? You seem... fidgety.”

James looked up, looking slightly bashful. “Nicotine craving," he explained, making a visible effort to still his fingers. "My resolution this year is to quit smoking."

“Ah, that explains why you've been abusing your pen all morning."

James nodded, giving Robbie an apologetic smile. "I hope I haven't been too distracting."

"Hasn't been too bad - it's no worse than all the opera Morse made me listen to," Robbie replied. "Though I'm a little worried about the damage that pen's doing to your teeth."

"Probably less than a cigarette would do."

"I suppose. Still, it can't be good for you."

"Well, until I have another way of distracting myself, it'll have to do."

"Hmmm." Robbie turned back to his paperwork, an idea beginning to form in his mind.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Robbie could see James suspiciously eyeing the parcel on his desk. "What's this?" he asked Robbie, giving the parcel a poke.

"Something to distract you from your cigarette cravings," Robbie answered. "Thought they might help."

Frowning slightly, James tore the package open and stared down at the bag in his hands. "...Lollipops. You bought me lollipops."

"Sugar-free ones. Less damage to your teeth and to your desk than that pen of yours."

Smiling, James sat down and opened the bag, unwrapping one of the lollies. "This is very thoughtful of you, sir."

"You can buy me a pint later to make up for it," Robbie said with a smile.

"You say that as if I don't usually buy the pints." James chucked one of the lollies over to Robbie. "You realise I'll probably end up finishing most of these by tonight?"

"That's alright," Robbie said. "I don't mind getting you more - at least 'til the cravings are gone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course. Glad I can help."

Grinning, James switched his computer on, and Robbie turned back to the report from the last case.

The rest of the day flew by in a rush of paperwork and productivity. James still fidgeted more than usual, but the lollies seemed to give him something to focus on. The bag gradually emptied as the hours went by, and Robbie made a note to stock up for the next week or so.

Everything seemed to be going well, until James absent-mindedly reached for his pen.

_Tap tap tap._

_Tap tap tap._

Robbie sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.


End file.
